The Last TMNT Story
by ChibiLover123
Summary: The third TMNT movie plus my OC, Amber. When they're sucked into Feudal Japan, will Amber finally find the courage to tell her brother how she feels? Or will her very life end? LeoOC
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal training session, though Amber chose to sit this one out. The music playing made her foot tap to the beat as she sat on the old trolley, but she jumped when she heard something hit it, electricity flying out. She looked down to see Raph had thrown his sai into the speaker. "Oh come ON…I just got that!" she jumped down, exasperated, when Raph started complaining that all their training was wasted because no one appreciates them. "Raph, you know what would happen if people knew about you guys…" he stormed off before she could try to calm him down, and she gave a frustrated sigh.

"He never listens!! I swear, I'm gonna beat some sense into his head someday!!" Before she could break something, April came from the flea market, and she calmed down slightly to greet her. "I got you guy's gifts." April gave Mikey a colorful lampshade, Donnie an old radio, Leo a book on historical swords, and held up a fedora that she was going to give to Raph. "He stormed off earlier…I'll give it to him…" Amber offered, and April thanked her. "I got you this, Amber. I thought you'd look good in it…"

April pulled a beautiful Japanese kimono out of one of her shopping bags, and Amber accepted it respectfully. It was made of silk, and reached her knees, with slits on both side up to where her hips would be, and the sleeves would reach her wrists, hanging down. It came with shorts of the same material, and the same white as the kimono, and both were rimmed in red. "I also got you this…they said it was an heirloom of a daimyo once…" April handed her a necklace, which looked like a strip of red ribbon, a disk of silver hanging off of it, with the kanji for 'Destiny' engraved on it. "Thanks, April." As Amber held it up, she tied the necklace around her neck.

"That'll look good on you, Amber…" she didn't notice the blush on the elder brother's cheeks as her own cheeks flushed crimson. "Thanks, Leo…" Amber put the kimono and shorts over her arm before April pulled out an old scepter, which she stared at for a while. Amber, deciding to train a little, went into a closed-off section of the trolley to change into a white tank top with baggy red Capri's and a white belt, before she put her honey red hair into a ponytail with a white ribbon, though no one really knew why she wore it all the time now, and tied a white headband on her forehead.

When Raph came back, she went outside to see what looked like a bolt of lightning hit the scepter that April was holding, and she stepped forward. "April!!" in a flash of light, April was gone, and replaced by a man that looked Japanese, who was wearing April's clothes. He started saying something in Japanese when he saw the turtles and Splinter, when Amber stepped forward, saying something soothing in fluid Japanese.

He seemed surprised, and said, in English, "You have my mother's necklace…" Amber stopped in surprise, looking at the necklace around her neck. "Really?" The turtles greeted him, and they befriended him rather quickly. "We need to get April back…" Amber said determinedly, and Donnie started researching.

As Mikey put on some shorts, Amber was filling a backpack with her weapons and carefully put the kimono and shorts in as well. When she came out, the backpack over her shoulder, she heard Donnie say that they had sixty hours to get April back, or they'd be stuck there forever. "Yeah, Donnie…no pressure…" she muttered sarcastically as Casey arrived. "Hey, buddy." She greeted quickly before she went over to grab her mace. Her swords were already in her bag, anyway.

As she hefted it to rest on her shoulder, Splinter told them to gather round the scepter. She strapped it onto her back, holding onto the scepter with her brothers. "Be safe, my children." "Yes, sensei…I'll make sure they're okay…" she smiled as the small piece inside began to spin, and lightning flashed. She closed her eyes, the light too bright for her, when, suddenly, all she heard was the sound of war.

She opened her eyes to see she was in a battleground, her backpack and mace still with her, though she was now wearing traditional Japanese armor. She saw her brothers on horseback, Mikey on backwards as he held the scepter. "Mikey!" She pulled her mace out, smacking an enemy away as they tried to stab her with a spear, and she raced to follow her brothers.

When they were in a safe place, Amber put her mace on her back before taking off the helmet, letting her hair fall down her back. "Where's Mikey?" they all looked around, and she punched a tree in her frustration. "We're here five minutes and we ALREADY lost Mikey!" "Calm down, Amber…I'm sure he's fine…" she could hear the note of worry in Leo's voice, but shrugged it off.

"Fine…let's just go get April…"


	2. Chapter 2

They got into the Daimyo's castle rather easily, with three of them disguised as Honor Guards, and they followed someone to the prison cells. When Amber saw April in a cage hanging from the ground, a man teasing her mercilessly, all her bottled up frustration came out. She punched the guy away, and glared at him through the helmet, which had a mask to cover most of her face. "What do you think you're DOING, man?!" "Excuse me?!" her temper hadn't dissipated, and it wasn't about to.

She took off her helmet, showing her clearly feminine features and long hair, held in a ponytail still. "A-A woman?! Is this some sort of joke?!" "You know what, I'm THIS close to kicking your ass, so watch it!" she snarled, dropping her helmet as she pulled her mace up. She swung it at him as the others came out of the shadows, beating up the other two guys. When a large Japanese man came towards Amber, her hot glare and large mace made him hesitate…BIG mistake…She immediately swung at him, making him back up, still getting hit in the stomach. She then kicked him in the chest, jumping off as he fell back, and used her mace to bust April's cage door open.

"Come on, April! Get out!" She then busted a door open with her mace, saying, "Let's GO already!!" She made sure everyone had gone down the shoot before she strapped the mace to her back and jumped in. When she hit the disgusting garbage below, she stood up, saying, "I HATE this place…" and noticed April had brought someone else with them, and he looked vaguely like Casey. They ended up heading to a river, though Amber kept an eye on their new acquaintance, Whit.

Once there, she immediately went behind a large tree, and changed into the clean kimono and shorts she'd brought in her backpack. She cleaned up a little before coming out, slinging her backpack over her shoulder again. She didn't notice how nervous Leo seemed to get, looking either at her or at the river, as if scared to get caught staring.

"That looks…nice on you, Amber…" she flushed scarlet, though she tried to hide it. "Thanks…" she didn't notice Raph and Donnie exchange a knowing look before an arrow whizzed by Leo's head.

Amber pulled out her double-edged swords as some men charged them, and jumped into the air, throwing kunai before she hit a tree feet-first, a propelled herself at them. Her swords were blocked, but she kicked them away, and got into a fighting stance as she glared at all of them. But Donnie didn't want a big fight, and showed they weren't Honor Guards.

A woman stopped the men from attacking, saying, "They're just like the other one…" "Mikey?! You know where he is?!" Amber immediately put away her weapons, her anxious worry obvious. They started leading them to their village, and the woman introduced herself as Mitsu.

"It's nice to meet you." Amber said respectfully. "Who are you? You wear the Daimyo's heirloom on your neck, but you fight brilliantly." "I'm Amber." She said simply, but before she could continue, she saw smoke, and her heart raced. 'Fire…' she ran forward, ignoring the confused looks she was receiving, when she looked down a hill. A village was on fire, and she turned back. "There's a fire down there!" "The village is on fire?" Mitsu questioned, worried.

'Oh no…Mikey…'

Before anyone could speak, she jumped down the hill, her worry making her disregard the ache in her lungs and heart.

'Mikey…Mikey…Where the SHELL are you, Mikey?!'

When she thought she heard the 'younger brothers' laughing voice, her heart soared. 'He's okay!' but when she saw him, she froze. 'For now at least…' She took out a kunai, throwing it. It hit the gun out of a man's hand, and his horse bucked slightly. She was at Mikey's side in a moment, and then hit him over the head. "Haven't I told you to stay AWAY from people with guns?" "…MAYBE…" "DON'T START THAT WITH ME!!! I WAS WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU!!!" "A woman that can fight? What's this world coming to?" Her angry glare turned to the man on horseback, at least three times deadlier than it was on Mikey. "Is something wrong with me knowing how to fight? Because YOU sure don't know how to!" Mikey smiled, saying, "OOOOHHHH, BURN!!" "Shut up, Mikey!" "Okay…" "I know how!" he defended angrily. "Then fight me! Or are you too scared?" she glared at Mikey before he could mock the man again, and he returned a sheepish grin. "What?" "I don't know how I live with you…" she muttered.

Before he could retort, the others finally made it, and her defiant, stubborn attitude seemed to tone down when she saw the eldest brother. The horse was turned around and raced towards a fence that it cleared in one jump when Amber turned back, but her attention immediately snapped to Mikey as he moved towards a burning hut. She immediately stopped him, and, before he could question her intentions, she went in instead. "Sis!! Amber!!"

The moments dragged by painfully slowly outside, with the four turtles waiting to see their sister finally come out. When they saw her shaking form finally come out, holding a small child in her arms, they ran to help her. She could hardly breathe, partly because her lungs still ached from time to time, and partly because of the smoke.

Leo gave the child CPR as April kept Mitsu, the boy's older sister, from stopping them. Amber could hardly breathe, apart from small puffs of air, her tense muscles never relaxing. When the boy woke up, breathing heavily, the worried brother turned to her. When she made eye contact, she seemed to forget herself, and her muscles relaxed, allowing her to cough, at least. The villagers allowed them to stay, and Donnie decided that, since MIKEY lost the staff, they should make a replica.

As he went about doing that, with Mikey showing them how to make pizza and Raph hanging out with Mitsu's little brother, Yoshi, Amber didn't have anything to do. She sat on the hill, thinking things through. 'What if I DID tell him…what if he doesn't feel the same?' she never felt fear, but, then again, she'd never been in love before, either. She gave an exasperated sigh, falling back onto the grass, staring at the clouds.

She always seemed to see him in every cloud, like they were morphing like that to tease her, to encourage her to go tell him. 'I can't…he's my brother…that's all I should see him as! …Right?' she growled slightly, her hands balled into fists.

'I don't even know anymore! I'm acting like I don't know my own heart! But…maybe I do, but I just don't want to accept it…or I'm unwilling to…'

Before she could summon her courage to go and tell him, she heard Mikey calling her. She went down to see that Donny had finished the new scepter, but Raph and Mikey started fighting over it, the scepter falling down a well. "That's a HORRIBLE place for a well!" she muttered testily, glaring at the two brothers, who immediately pointed at each other. "You two are children!!" she scolded, hitting them both upside the head.

That's when Mitsu ran up, saying that the Daimyo had purchased guns from Walker, the man on horseback from before, and that he was going to attack the next day. "So soon?" Amber was slightly worried, when she noticed Yoshi practically drag Raph off. 'I wonder what Yoshi's planning…' When Raph came back, he was holding the scepter, and Amber's eyes widened. "Where'd you find it, Raph?" "Yoshi gave it to me."

The turtles turned on Mitsu, though Amber got in between them, saying, "I'm sure she had a good reason! You don't need to jump her!" She noticed Mitsu was still holding the scepter, when Whit came up behind her with a knife. "None of you do anything, or I'll kill her."

Amber glared, saying, "I can't BELIEVE we helped you escape from prison!" she had to watch, held back by all four of her brothers, as he dragged Mitsu off, though she raged and snarled, only calming down when Leo stood in front of her, cupping her face before saying, "Calm down, Amber! We'll get her back!" she flushed crimson when she noticed their position, but she didn't move away as she said, "Then let's get ready and go get her…"


	3. Chapter 3

As Amber crouched on the wall of the Daimyo's wall, hidden in the shadows as she scanned everything. 'Everything seems clear…' She opened the front gate, and everyone came in, the soldiers coming to counter them. She jumped down, holding a handful of kunai in one hand, in between each finger, and the same with shuriken in her other hand. She threw them expertly, hitting some soldiers with deadly accuracy, when the Daimyo came out, drawing his sword and threatening to swing it at her. She took out a short ninja sword, holding it defensively as he came at her. She parried his every blow, and then hit him in the stomach with the but of her blade, and he took a few steps back.

She heard a rope snap, and a bell flew around him. She looked up to see Leo standing up there, smiling sheepishly. "Arigato…" she smiled when he gave her a confused look. "It means 'thank you'…" before she could move to join him, she felt an arm wrap around her neck, pulling her back, cold metal pressing into her temple. Fear nearly made her heart stop, and her brothers moved in front of them, standing in front of the bell. "Don't move, or the girl gets it!" she recognized Walker's voice, and growled under her breathe. When he ordered his men to shoot them, she couldn't stop her voice shaking.

"Don't! Leave them alone!" she pleading, struggling. He seemed to ignore her pleads, probably still angry about the verbal thrashing she'd given him before, when Leo put up a bluff. "Any bullets that you fire will just bounce right off and hit all of you instead." She gave him a confused, worried look, when Walker moved back behind a cannon, still holding her tight around the neck as he lit it. "No! Stop it!" she couldn't keep her voice firm or even, or keep the panic from her eyes. When the cannon was aimed at the elder turtle, she struggled harder. When the cannon ball blasted at him, she couldn't help the cry of his name that was torn from her throat.

"LEO!!!"

But she heard it ring against the bell, and opened her eyes to see Leo had pulled his head into his shell, and the attack had missed. She breathed out a sigh of relief, when she felt a tug on her neck, nearly choking her as Walker dragged her into the building, ignoring her struggles and desperate gasps at trying to breathe. She saw him grab the scepter, and then pull her out the window and onto a wooden construction, where he got cornered on the edge by the turtles. He held the scepter over the edge, and the turtles flinched. "Any last words before you die, girl?" the barrel of the gun against her temple showed the seriousness of the matter, and she unconsciously made a decision. "I have one thing to say…"

When she didn't feel the prod of the gun, she decided it was safe to talk. "I'm sorry that it has to end like this, guys…but I have something important to say…to Leo…" she took a deep breathe, before she looked him in the eye, her own trying to stay firm. "I-…I just needed to tell you…that…" she blushed scarlet, not wanting such a big audience when she said this, but she tried to ignore them as well as she could.

"I-I love you…but I guess I was too scared to tell you before…Gomen…" she smiled at the confused look he gave her again. "It means 'sorry'…" "Now that THAT'S done…!" she heard Walker's venomous voice as she felt his arm tug her backwards, throwing her off balance. She saw the scepter fly into the air above her before she felt her feet leave the wood. She couldn't help the cry of surprise and fear that passed her lips as she fell down, the roaring of a raging ocean deafening.

"AMBER!!!"

Suddenly, she fell into something warm, which held her tight, and she opened her eyes to see Leo looking down at her, worried, as he held her bridal style. She sighed with relief, trying to calm her racing heart, when she heard him whisper, almost too quietly to hear, "I love you, too…" she looked up at him, though he was looking elsewhere, blushing. She noticed he was standing on a beam sticking out of the wooden construction, and looked up, saying, "I think that's all I ever really wanted to hear you say…" she leaned up, slightly self conscious, before she closed her eyes and felt his warm lips against her own. He seemed a bit surprised, but relaxed into the embrace. "Hey, look at the lovebirds!" they broke apart, blushing hotly.

Amber gave Mikey, who was above them, holding the scepter, a deadly glare, though it wasn't as bad as it would've been if he WASN'T her brother. When she saw Walker fly past them into the raging ocean, she yelled down to him, "AND GOOD RIDDANCE!! Throwing me off a ledge…" she muttered the last part, but smiled sheepishly at the amused look he gave her. He jumped up to join the others, setting her down, though she kept a hold of his hand with one of her own.

They seemed undecided about going home, though April and Amber said that they should head back. "What about Splinter? And Casey? Who's going to save New York while we stay here?" Amber looked questioningly at each of them, holding onto Leo's hand tighter, as if for reassurance, when the scepter began to glow. Amber grabbed hold with April, and they both looked at the others. Eventually, Leo, Donnie, and Raph grabbed on as well, and Amber looked beseechingly at her youngest brother.

"Please, Mikey…don't make me worry about you…" he seemed slightly undecided, until the lightning began shooting, lighting up the sky. "Mikey!" she called, worry evident in his voice. Mikey finally came to a decision, and he moved towards them, and Amber closed her eyes as the light hurt her eyes. When it died down, they were back in the lair, and she looked around, seeing no sight of Mikey. "Where's Mikey?" she questioned, anxious, when she saw an Honor Guard run to the ladder, climbing up, scepter in hand.

'We left him behind…' There was a flash of light, and Amber shielded her eyes before dropping her arms to see Mikey climbing down, a battered scepter in his hands. She hugged him tight, nearly making him choke. "I'm so glad you made it! I was so worried we'd left you behind!" He still seemed upset, though she couldn't think of a way to cheer him up, when Splinter put the lampshade Mikey had received onto his head as a joke, making the young turtle laugh. Amber smiled, thinking, 'I hope this is the end of it…but, even if it isn't, I'll always have someone by my side…'


End file.
